Alpha-53 "Kote"
Alpha-53, nickname of "Kote", was a Mandalorian whom served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic as an Alpha Class Advanced Recon Commando. He was an infamous blademaster and sharpshooter who secretly possessed a kukri blade forged with Sith alchemy. Operation Featherbook Operation Featherbook was an operation undertook by members of the Special Operations Brigade, Republic Intelligence, and the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. The Jedi wished to travel to Korriban to investigate the planet's ancient lore, and the Republic personnel were sent to ensure their protection. The operation commenced as intended until midway through, when RI agents and SOB operatives reached a massive room that served as a tomb, where a large scale ritual took place. The room exploded with dark Force energies and Sith alchemical properties, infecting the strongest members of the group and killing those who could not bear the pain. Alpha-53 "Kote" survived the infection and evacuated the room alongside a number of other survivors, some of whom were in absolute pain, which Kote withstood due to his Alpha-class ARC training. He sought Jedi assistance, but there was nothing that they could do to cure him. They medivac'd the survivors of the ritual bombing and called in backup before continuing the operation. Everyone infected by the ritual died over a short period of time, save for Kote. The Jedi acquired permission to perform tests on him to see if he was stable, and they kept him around for a few months. They soon found out that there really was no way to help him, so they had him report to SOB headquarters for a debrief. Following his corruption by the dark Force energies, he felt stronger and had an increased pain tolerance that he learned to manipulate after partaking in several other operations. He learned different techniques that allowed him to weaponise his blood into a solid, crystalized form that he could utilise to harm his opponents. Another technique that he learned was that if he touched a target's head, he could use his abilities to render them dead or unconscious. Furthermore, he could punch metallic or armoured material with enough force to send a vibration throughout it, denting the material. Clone Wars Kote played an invaluable role during a battle on Zakuul, where he saved a decimated group of soldiers belonging to the 501st Legion who had attacked a heavily fortified CIS Forward Operating Base. Later he would be serving aboard the Acclamator Unwavering Shadow when death troopers stormed the ship, killing and infecting all lifeforms aboard save himself. He was kept from permanent death by his Sith-forged kukri. Galactic Civil War Slaying the Dragon Kote once hunted down a Krayt dragon on Tatooine, in the Dune Sea. He used his stave-spear's speeder function so that he could flip onto the dragon, slamming the blade of the stave into it's neck and leaping onto it's back. The warrior slammed his weapon into the creature's skull, splitting the skin and pressing a button on the staff so that it shot an engine blast into the skull via it's speeder function. The Krayt dragon died.Category:Character Category:Mandalorian Category:Alpha-53 Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:ARC Category:Sharpshooter Category:Blademaster Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Alpha Class ARC